Frozen The Series
by daniel.vasquez.9461799
Summary: Hey People I Started A Frozen Series So If You Got Any idea's. Let me know
1. Chapter 1

Hey people are you ready for a frozen series. I am. So this is my first time doing this so don't get mad.

2 months ago my sister elsa turn summer into a terrible winter. I have to go up on the north mountain with krisoff, olaf and seven to get my sister but she stuck my heart. But her act of ture love save me and realize love iscto clear all of the snow. But now elsa promise me that we'll never shut the gates again. Even good news we're geting along together. Me and krisoff fall in love. Not not married. We need to wait before he ask for my marriage or elsa will start freaking out saying you can't marry a guy you just met. Olaf stayed in the clastle with me, and elsa. Me and olaf gone really well, we hang out, talk, eat, and play. The problem is that since elsa got his own flurry to keep him from melting he keeps adding snow on me when I'm sleeping. I hate it when he do that but I still love him. Me and elsa do hand out and stuff everytime I get sick or something she takes care of me, also she did the same thing to olaf. But now we got our shorts to tell you so let's get started.

I was sleeping on my bed untill kai wakes me up saying to get ready.

Ready for what. Anna said

Nothing but its almost 11 and I just don't want your sister to be mad at us for letting you sleep all day kai said

K. Anna said

I took a shower, get dressed and brush my teeth. I went to the door until olaf scare me.

Hi I'M olaf and I like warm hugs, olaf said, anna why are you on the floor.

You scare me and I slip, anna said, how are you.

Good. Just waiting for you, olaf said.

Olaf I told you that I can't play with you today because this is my 2 months anniversary with krisoff and I want to spend time with him, anna said.

Oh, ok, olaf said.

What about you see what elsa doing babe, anna said.

Ok, olaf said.

I hate letting hidown but I want to spend my day with my ice master.

Olaf came to elsa room and found her still sleeping, he add some snow to his hand and sprinkled to elsa face, he about to until elsa scare him.

I know you gonna do that, elsa said, that doesn't bother me also.

So why are you still sleeping, olaf said.

It's my day off silly, elsa said

Oh so do you want to play with me because anna can't because it's her and krisoff 2 month anniversary, olaf said

Sure I would love to bu... elsa said

Great, olaf said happily.

Wait you didn't let me finish elsa said

oh, my bad, olaf said.

I would love to honey but I need to get ready for the day, elsa said


	2. Chapter 2 A Raindeer Problem

I took a shower, brush my teeth and getting ready to leave the castle.

Ok Olaf, like what me and Anna said, don't leave the castle's, behave with Gerda and Kai, and don't go looking though mine and Anna's stuff got it, Elsa Said.

Got it, Olaf said, so when are you gonna come back.

Likely an hour or 2, Elsa said. She kiss Olaf's forehead and left.

Later Kai and Gerda have to go get some food supplies for Anna and Krisoff's anniversary dinner. Olaf me and Kai are going out, Gendra said.

I'm I gonna be home alone, Olaf said.

I'm afraid yes, Kai said, but don't worry Elsa coming back like in 15 Minutes

Yay, Olaf said.

When Kai and Gerda left, Olaf stayed quietly, Until Sven showed up

Sven how are you doing big guy.

Nothing, I just want to spend time with you, Sven said from Olaf's voice.

But Elsa said that you can't be inside the castle because raindeer's are off limits and She gonna be back any minute now, Olaf said.

But she won't know I in here, Sven said.

They went in Anna's room to find some chocolate's but when Sven is on the messy bed because Anna didn't make her bed this morning, he poop on the bed.

Wow you just made chocolate out of your butt, Olaf said.

Yes I Did, Sven Said.

Olaf sweetie I'm back, Elsa Said coming to the castle.

Olaf hide Sven In Anna's Bathroom, shut it and lock it, and makes Anna's bed nice and pretty and Sven Chocolate is under the covers.

Olaf what are you doing in Anna's room, Elsa Said.

I'm making Anna bed for her because she forgot to do it this morning, Olaf said.

Aw that's so nice of you Elsa said giving Olaf a hug, and a kiss on his cheek.

Thanks, Olaf said.

They left the room getting ready for Anna and Krisoff anniversary. While Olaf forgot about Sven.

So what time is Anna and Krisoff coming, Olaf said holding Elsa's hand.

At 6:00 Elsa said, so I'm gonna start cooking with Kai and Gerda and you could help to.

I love to, Olaf said.

Meanwhile Sven in Anna's bathroom looking around to get something to eat.

Oooh What this, Sven Said looking at the lemonade inside Anna's Toilet. Looks Yummy, He said. He Start drinking it but he didn't like it

Oooh this is soft, He said chewing on the toothpaste and he made a big mess around the bathroom

That's it for now, I'll do Chapter 2 of Big Hero 6 now. Sorry if I took so long the reason why because I don't know how to make a new chapter for these two. But I went on YouTube to find out how.


	3. Chapter 3: How To Hide a Raindeer

At 6:00pm Anna and Krisoff went back to the castle and Elsa and Olaf made dinner for them.

Hi Anna, Hi Krisoff, Olaf said.

Hi, They said.

So what did you guys do today, Elsa said.

We went shopping, went to the beach, and went to get something to eat, Krisoff said.

Good, Olaf said.

And after we eat I'm going to the back of the castle to get Sven, Krisoff said.

Olaf just realized that he left Sven in Anna's bathroom.

Will you excuse me I need to use the restroom, Olaf said.

You a snowman silly, you don't use the potty, Elsa said.

I mean I need to get something out of my room, Olaf said.

Go ahead but be back, dinner is gonna be here, Anna said.

Ok, Olaf said.

Sven destroyed Anna's bathroom really bad and really want Olaf to come back, just then Olaf open the bathroom door.

Hey Sven, Olaf said.

Hey Olaf, Sven said in Olaf's voice.

Wow you made a huge mess there, Olaf said.

I know i'm sorry, Sven said in Olaf's Voice.

Listen Elsa, Anna and Krisoff are in the dining room getting ready to eat so you need to be very quiet walking, Olaf said.

Ok, Sven said in Olaf's Voice.

They walk out of Anna's room and went quietly.

I'll go distract them while you walk away to get outside, Olaf said.

Olaf who you talking to, Elsa said.

No one Olaf said, just talking to my self, so Anna what did you and Krisoff did at the beach.

We were gonna go swimming but the water is to damn cold, Anna said, so we just walk around the beach.

Do you guys want some carrots before your meal, The Chef said.

Sven came in running in the dinning room table and got the carrots.

Sven what are you doing in the castle, you know there no pets in the castle, Elsa said.

Anna your bathroom is a mess, Kai said.

WHAT, Anna said.

See went to her bathroom and saw a big mess and scream.

Me and Sven better be going, Krisoff said.

Krisoff and Sven left, Olaf was in his room thinking what Sven just did to make Anna freaking out, he's not in trouble or Elsa or Anna told him to go to his room, he just want to. 15 Minutes later Anna came into the room.

Olaf sweetie, are you ok, Anna said.

Yeah, Anna said.

Listen Olaf I'm sorry that you saw me acting like this way a little while ago, I just upset that Sven ruined my bathroom that's all, Anna said.

Anna I actually put Sven in your bathroom because Sven won't leave inside the castle but when you sister came back I put Sven in your bathroom so she won't know and I didn't know Sven is a messy pet, so I', sorry, Olaf said.

Oh, Anna said.

I'll clean it up, Olaf said.

It's ok Kai and Grenda already did, Anna said, next time if Sven won't get out os the castle just let me, Elsa, know.

What about Krisoff, Olaf said.

Well Krisoff doesn't live here and sometimes he won't be here, I know Sven is Krisoff pet but when he's here with Sven you could tell him, Anna said.

Ok, Olaf said.

At 10:30pm it time of Elsa, Anna, and Olaf to go to bed, so went Anna got in the covers she feel something mushy and nasty.

Oh and Sven make some chocolate on the bed anyways, Olaf said.

Anna screamed.

**Here guys a new chapter of Frozen The Series, sorry I did more of Big hero 6 than this because a lot of people like A place to live than this so if you review this I'll post a new one, and How Baymax Saves Christmas is coming up.**


End file.
